Parce que c'est lui
by Lilou0803
Summary: Après la fin de la saison 5, Wilson et Cuddy remettent en question leurs rapports respectifs avec House. - Spoiler : Post saison 5 -
1. Sur le fil

**Disclaimer ****: **Les personnages et l'univers de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox**  
**

* * *

**Sur le fil**

**...  
**

Il ne s'était rendu compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait que lorsqu'il avait coupé le moteur.

Depuis que la porte s'était refermée sur le regard délavé d'enfant perdu fixé sur lui comme pour un dernier adieu, il était en état second. Il n'aurait pas su dire au bout de combien de temps il avait enfin pu remonter dans sa voiture, et encore combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'arracher à cet endroit maudit, aux allures écrasantes de forteresse infernale.

Les yeux dans le vague, il avait laissé son subconscient conduire la Volvo. Une ou deux fois, il avait déclenché les essuie-glaces en vain, avant de se rendre compte que sa vision brouillée de provenait pas de la pluie.

Il traversa la rue et sortit la clé de sa poche.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Les épais doubles rideaux ne laissaient filtrer de l'extérieur qu'une lueur diffuse.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et vida lentement les poches de son manteau, disposant un à un les objets sur la table basse.

La montre, le portefeuille, le téléphone… IL n'avait rien voulu garder qui puisse le relier au monde extérieur, lui rappeler qui et ce qu'il avait été. Il s'était métaphoriquement mis à nu pour affronter la pire des épreuves.

Il avait arrêté le temps.

S'il parvenait à sortir de cet enfer sans devoir renoncer à une partie de lui-même, il récupèrerait sa vie et son identité, et le temps recommencerait à s'écouler. Sinon… Sinon, personne ne saurait, et son souvenir finirait par s'estomper peu à peu – les hommes ont la mémoire courte – Ils penseraient tous qu'il avait démissionné sur un coup de tête, et quitté la région. C'est du moins ce qu'ils avaient convenu d'accréditer dans le pire des cas…. Mais au moins, lorsqu'on se souviendrait parfois de lui ce serait de celui qu'il avait été avant…

Même sa mère ne savait rien. Ils n'étaient que trois dans le secret, et c'était encore trop à son goût.

Pendant le trajet, il avait complété les règles : il refusait toute visite, de qui que ce soit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque puisse voir sa déchéance. Il savait par où et par quoi il allait devoir passer. Il savait aussi que son ami ne pourrait peut-être pas résister à la tentation de l'aider s'il le suppliait, et il refusait qu'Elle assiste à ça… Pas après avoir imaginé…

Deux jours plus tôt :

Lorsque la porte du bureau s'était ouverte sur eux, il avait immédiatement compris, en voyant l'expression angoissée de Cuddy et le regard égaré de son ami, que le pire avait fini par arriver.

Sans un mot, il avait décroché le téléphone. Les contacts avaient déjà été pris la veille, après la tentative aussi désespérée qu'inutile de House de se provoquer un choc à l'insuline pour se débarrasser de ses hallucinations, et les choses avaient pu s'organiser très rapidement.

Elle avait été la première à rompre le silence qui s'était ensuite installé dans la pièce.

- Je viens avec vous!

- Pas question! … Personne ne sera surpris que je n'assiste pas au mariage de Chase et Cameron. L'absence de Wilson peut s'expliquer par son deuil récent et le mal que ça lui ferait. Mais vous, vous devez y aller! Personne ne comprendrait votre absence. Personne ne doit se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Une pause.

- S'il vous plait! … J-Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un con, que je vous ai blessée… Mais je vous en supplie, faites ça pour moi!

- …S'il vous plait!

L'avait-il de nouveau suppliée d'une voix étranglée. Il avait l'air si misérable, si désarmé, si loin du House qu'ils connaissaient !

- Il a raison, avait renchérit Wilson. Il sera admis sous un pseudonyme, et à part nous, personne n'a besoin d'être au courant de ce qui arrive. Si la cure se passe bien, il reviendra en septembre comme s'il rentrait de vacances. Etant donné son état pendant ces dernières semaines personne ne s'étonnera que vous ayez prolongé ses congés.

Un coup d'œil à la jeune femme le dissuada d'exposer ce qui pourrait arriver si la cure ne réussissait pas. A vrai dire, lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais cette perspective le terrifiait. Il connaissait assez son ami pour se douter qu'il ne supporterait pas de continuer à vivre en voyant ses facultés diminuées et sa raison corrompue.

La gorge serrée, elle avait hoché la tête. Évidemment, ils avaient raison!

Elle n'avait pas bien compris tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, mais elle soupçonnait Wilson d'en savoir beaucoup plus qu'elle, et elle se promettait bien de le cuisiner jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue la vérité. De simples insomnies, même graves, ne pouvaient pas tout expliquer.

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras avant que Wilson ne l'emmène, essayant de lui faire comprendre dans cette étreinte que tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire depuis la veille était pardonné. Le regard qu'il lui avait rendu lui avait déchiré le coeur et l'âme. C'était le regard d'un animal blessé à mort qui acceptait sa destinée. Elle avait le sentiment d'un adieu et elle avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir. Et puis ce regard… Il exprimait aussi autre chose… Une chose…

Elle s'était enfuie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il emporte d'elle une image de douleur et de larmes.

Une fois la porte fermée à clé et les stores tirés, elle avait laissé libre cours à son chagrin, libérant ses sanglots, crispant convulsivement ses mains sur son bureau. Ce bureau qui l'avait rendue tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il venait de lui.

Sa voix résonnait dans sa tête :

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais besoin de vous…

Son ton incrédule :

- Vous m'avez aidé!

Elle revoyait le tremblement spasmodique de ses doigts lorsqu'il avait ouvert la main sur la boite de comprimés, son recul et son air horrifié lorsqu'il l'avait jetée à terre…

Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle faillit se mettre à hurler. Les poings pressés contre sa bouche, elle s'abattit sur le canapé.

Un éclat orange sur la moquette blanche attira son regard… La boîte d'Hydrocodone était toujours là. Elle la ramassa et la glissa dans sa poche. C'était tout ce qui lui restait de lui.

Elle commençait à comprendre qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de vraiment très grave.

… Et c'était vers elle que son subconscient s'était tourné. C'était en elle qu'il avait placé sa confiance dans son délire.

Bien sûr, à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas s'en douter, mais elle s'en voulait tout de même de s'être montrée aussi dure. Elle dirigeait cet hôpital, elle était responsable. Elle aurait dû s'apercevoir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond depuis quelques jours… Il avait même commencé à se confier à demi-mot lorsqu'il était allé lui demander les somnifères, mais elle n'avait pas osé insister de peur de le voir de nouveau se fermer comme une huître.

Des bribes de conversations surprises çà et là dans les couloirs remontaient maintenant à sa mémoire. Les mots House et coma hypoglycémique associés… Mais elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça… Les infirmières devaient discuter d'un patient, avait-elle alors pensé.

Oui, il allait falloir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec Wilson!

**…**

Il ne pouvait pas se décider à renter chez lui. La nuit était tombée, maintenant. Les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Rester ici, c'était comme maintenir une espèce de lien.

La partition sur le piano, le livre ouvert posé à l'envers sur un guéridon, la serviette encore humide au-dessus de la baignoire… Tout évoquait sa présence, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre.

Le froid le réveilla. Il s'était endormi sur le canapé et ses membres ankylosés lui arrachèrent une grimace lorsqu'il voulut se lever.

Minuit et demi. Il se dirigea vers la chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit en pleurant… C'était tellement pareil… Les souvenirs affluaient à sa mémoire… Amber… La sensation de perte était presque la même

Malgré son optimisme affiché face à Cuddy, il avait peur. Son ami allait devoir affronter ses pires démons, et il avait choisi de les affronter seul. Dieu seul savait à quelle extrémité il pourrait être amené face au manque, à la douleur, à la solitude et au désespoir. House n'était pas homme à accepter les compromis. Il irait jusqu'au bout de son calvaire, mais qu'y trouverait-il… Une fin, où une renaissance?

**TBC**

* * *

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


	2. Le côté obscur

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox

* * *

**Le côté obscur**

**...****  
**

Le lendemain, bureau de Lisa Cuddy.

- Wilson, vous devez tout me dire!

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je suis son médecin traitant, c'est médicalement justifié!

- C'est moralement injustifié…  
Vous ne comprenez pas… Il me fait confiance! Trop de personnes l'ont déjà trahi (il n'osa pas ajouter « y compris moi »).  
Pour lui, plus que pour moi, je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit.  
Ce serait… comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, où… le baiser de Judas, si vous préférez…  
Il souffre assez comme ça…  
Il n'a plus rien, vous comprenez…  
Pendant un moment, il a cru, il a pensé, espéré que…  
Mais son esprit aussi l'a trahi!  
Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas lui faire ça… J- je l'ai déjà trop souvent abandonné…

Elle avait laissé s'installer le silence. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu bouleversé à ce point depuis la mort d'Amber. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait le laisser parler, déverser tout le trop plein accumulé depuis ces derniers mois.

L'orage qui s'était abattu sur eux avait tout dévasté sur son passage. Une tempête s'était levée qui avait mis les âmes et les cœurs à nu…. Il avait changé… House avait changé… Ils avaient tous changé !

- Il n'est pas… Il n'est pas réellement celui qu'il veut bien montrer.  
Il y a des choses… Ça remonte à loin, très loin… Avant l'infarctus… Avant Stacy… Avant la médecine…  
Ce… ce côté obscur, cette… fragilité à déjà failli avoir raison de lui…. plusieurs fois.  
Alors ne m'obligez pas à trahir le peu de confiance qu'il peut encore avoir en quelqu'un.  
Je lui ai déjà fait trop de mal…  
… Encore il n'y a pas si longtemps, lorsque je l'ai rendu responsable de la mort d'Amber, alors que personne au monde n'aurait accepté de faire tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle… pour moi…  
Il a… vous comprenez… il a désespérément besoin… de reconnaissance… d'amitié… d'… de quelque chose qui puisse donner un sens à sa vie, à quoi il puisse se raccrocher… besoin de savoir que lui aussi compte un peu sur cette terre… qu'il n'est pas un raté, un inutile…  
Il a de profondes fissures en lui, Il a été trop…

- Trop ?

- Rien ! J'en ai déjà beaucoup trop dit.  
Je suis désolé, Cuddy, Je voudrais sincèrement vous aider à comprendre, mais je ne peux pas. S'il ne vous a rien dit, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.  
Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est…

- Oui ?

- Qu'il… Que vous tenez une place très importante dans sa vie.  
Il… il n'était pas dans son état normal l'autre jour ! Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, le retenir. Mais il était tellement convainquant… Tellement convaincu lui-même de… Que c'est même moi qui l'ai encouragé à vous pousser à bout… Vous voyez, je suis aussi fautif que lui, plus même. Moi, j'étais parfaitement lucide.  
Vous devez lui pardonner. Il a été maladroit, comme à chaque fois qu'il essaye d'exprimer…  
Il ne voulait pas vous blesser, mais il ne comprenait pas votre réaction. Il croyait… Il voulait…

Wilson s'enlisait de plus en plus et son bégaiement s'aggravait à chaque seconde.  
Posant une main apaisante sur son épaule, elle le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé du bureau, prenant place à côté de lui.  
L'entretien prenait un cours inattendu. Elle commençait à entrevoir des choses qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer seulement quelques jours auparavant… Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien…  
Mais elle réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, elle entendait bien profiter sans vergogne de l'état d'agitation de son ami pour lui soutirer un maximum de renseignements.  
Tête baissée, le front posé dans une main, il ressemblait à un gamin malheureux. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, son regard était un peu trop brillant.

- Vous êtes amis depuis très longtemps n'est ce pas ?

- Plus de quinze ans…  
Il n'était pas vraiment comme ça au début… Oh! Bien sûr, il a toujours eu un caractère de cochon… Renfermé, sarcastique, il voulait déjà être le meilleur, mais il n'avait pas cette amertume en lui qui lui fait rejeter les autres et l'éloigne de la société. Il avait encore foi dans la vie…  
Maintenant, je réalise qu'il a été plus qu'un ami pour moi. Il été tout ce dont j'avais besoin au moment où j'en avais besoin… Un ami, un frère, un père…  
Il a toujours été là pour m'épauler, me soutenir, m'aider, sans jamais en avoir l'air.  
Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte avant… Mais il a cette capacité de donner sans qu'on le remarque, en vous laissant même l'impression que c'est vous qui lui avez fait une faveur.  
Il apporte à chacun exactement ce dont il a besoin, sans jamais rien attendre en retour… Il nous a aidés, à tous ! A moi, à vous, à ses employés… A nous révéler, à nous construire… Mais à sa manière, et tant pis s'il passe pour un sale con arrogant !  
Mais qui a essayé ne serait-ce qu'une fois de vraiment regarder sous la surface ? Personne… Même pas moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
Il ne sait pas, il n'arrive pas… à s'ouvrir, à se livrer. Ca l'obligerait à révéler trop de choses de sa vraie nature. De toutes les cicatrices qu'il garde au fond de lui. Cela le rendrait trop vulnérable.  
Il s'est construit une carapace pour s'isoler des aspérités du monde.  
C'était sa manière à lui de réagir, de lutter, de se protéger des blessures de la vie… De sa vie.  
Mais elle a fini par s'effriter. Il y a eu trop de choses accumulées pendant ces dix dernières années.  
L'infarctus et le handicap, la trahison de Stacy, les miennes, la solitude, les opiacés, l'agression, l'échec du traitement à la Kétamine, l'arrestation… La mort d'Amber… celle de son père, le suicide de Kutner…  
La plupart des gens auraient craqué beaucoup plus tôt.  
Il a essayé de résister à toutes ses épreuves comme il avait résisté à son p…

Il s'était tu brusquement, ayant conscience d'en avoir peut-être trop révélé. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il continua.

- Mais petit à petit, tout ça le minait de l'intérieur, et il n'a pas pu surmonter la dernière…

- La dernière épreuve ?

(Elle se rapprochait du but, elle allait devoir manœuvrer avec prudence)

- Les hallucinations ?… Il y a autre chose ?…  
Il faut tout me dire James. Il ne le saura jamais, je vous le jure…

Il avait eu le temps de se reprendre.

- Non ! Si vous voulez le savoir, il vous faudra le découvrir par vous-même…  
Enlevez vos œillères, Cuddy… Même si je suis mal placé pour vous dire ça, avec tout le temps que ça m'a pris à moi-même !  
De toutes façons, je ne suis pas sûr que ça pourrait l'aider. Peut-être que oui, peut-être pas… Vous savez, parfois, c'est en voulant faire le bien qu'on arrive au résultat inverse… L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions…  
Mais ces jours-ci, j'ai réalisé quelque chose, voyez-vous, sa confiance et son amitié sont plus précieuses que tout pour moi, et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait y porter atteinte !  
Vous pouvez appeler ça de l'amour si vous voulez, et ça en est peut-être, dans un certain sens, mais je donnerais tout au monde pour qu'il redevienne le sale con au cœur fragile que j'ai toujours connu… Et pour qu'il puisse enfin trouver un semblant de bonheur dans l'enfer de sa vie.  
La souffrance physique n'est rien pour lui à côté de ce qu'il endure en ce moment.  
Si vous aviez pu voir son regard avant que la porte ne se referme… C'était celui d'un enfant qu'on s'apprête à enfermer dans le noir avec toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses.  
Il est perdu, il souffre à en mourir… Et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait plus très envie de continuer à vivre…

- Il a toujours été un battant !

- Oui, mais cette fois, quelque chose s'est brisé, et j'ai peur, Lisa ! Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire si le traitement ne marche pas !  
Vous savez, tout ça, je ne l'ai compris que la nuit dernière. Dans son appartement. C'était…. C'était comme si j'avais réussi à capter quelque chose dans l'atmosphère.  
Pendant toutes ces années, j'avais glané des petits morceaux de ce qu'il voulait bien lâcher de son histoire. Comme de petites pièces de puzzle… Et puis je me suis mis à penser à Amber…  
Et soudain, les pièces se sont assemblées.  
Toutes ces années défilaient dans ma tête sans que je puisse rien contrôler, et j'ai enfin réussi à entrevoir la nature profonde de cet homme. Ce qu'il n'a jamais voulu montrer à personne…  
Ce qu'il était prêt à accepter de partager avec la seule personne qui avait réussi à ébranler le mur… Mais ça aussi ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Le réveil a été trop rude, et il a perdu pied.

Elle avait brusquement tourné la tête pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes de culpabilité. La seule personne… Elle?

- Il m'a dit… Qu'il m'avait demandé de l'aide…

- Son inconscient appelait au secours, mais son corps refusait de l'exprimer.

- Il m'a dit… Que je l'avais aidé…

- Il le désirait si fort que son esprit a construit une autre réalité…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Et je l'ai repoussé, rabaissé dès ce que l'ai vu ce matin là ! il ne devait plus rien comprendre…

- Il était perdu, vous réagissiez à l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait que vous auriez dû faire. Son côté rationnel voulait absolument comprendre. A partir de là, il n'a fait qu'essayer d'attirer votre attention, de vous faire réagir…  
Mais il ne faut pas vous en vouloir. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir… Et il ne savait pas non plus distinguer le réel de ce qui ne l'était pas.

- Il y a autre chose, n'est ce pas ? Il ne serait pas allé aussi loin s'il avait pensé que je n'avais fait que l'aider ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, il y a autre chose, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire…

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'il accepterait de vous voir ou même de vous parler… Ni à vous ni à personne d'autre, d'ailleurs… Peut-être même pas à moi.  
Je suis en contact permanent avec un des directeurs de l'hôpital. Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'évolution de son état.  
Mais j'ai bien peur que pour le moment il n'y ait pas autre chose à faire qu'attendre.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Il ne peut pas se laisser couler comme ça… Pas lui !

- Il ne fera pas ça… En tout cas pas tout de suite… Pas sans avoir tout essayé. Après tout c'est lui qui a demandé le traitement. Il faut garder espoir, Lisa.  
Ne vous sentez pas coupable…

(Il avait remarqué l'expression de la jeune femme)

- Nous le sommes tous. Nous n'avons rien vu venir, comme pour Kutner… Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il est passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation qu'il avait une longueur d'avance.  
Maintenant il faut travailler, tous ensemble, tous ceux qui tiennent à lui, et je sais que sans en avoir l'air ils sont très nombreux, pour maintenir son service à flot. Vous savez comme moi que c'est une de ses… sa raison de vivre, de s'accrocher…  
Et pour le reste… Je veux croire qu'il va encore une fois réussir à remonter à la surface.

Oui, il voulait y croire, il voulait désespérément y croire. Lisa lui tournait le dos, semblant regarder fixement par la fenêtre.  
Après un moment, il s'approcha d'elle, pressa doucement son épaule dans sa main, et sortit de la pièce.

**TBC**

* * *

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


	3. Et si

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de House md appartiennent à David Shore et à la Fox

* * *

**Et si…**

**...****  
**

Elle avait soudainement froid. Elle croisa les bras, resserrant sa blouse autour d'elle.

Elle avait été bouleversée par tout ce que Wilson lui avait révélé de son ami. Elle ouvrait enfin les yeux sur une autre réalité, et certaines réactions excessives de House remontaient maintenant à sa mémoire. Elle avait alors cru qu'il était froid et sans cœur, alors qu'il n'était que révolté par l'injustice qui faisait qu'il était impuissant à guérir certains de ses patients.

Elle se souvenait de la jeune fille violée, qui ne voulait parler qu'à lui. De la petite cancéreuse qui l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras en partant, comme pour réchauffer son âme solitaire. Du jeune garçon autiste avec qui il avait si bien su établir la communication. De l'enfant qu'il s'était acharné à sauver le soir de la soirée de charité, alors qu'elle-même n'avait même pas daigné se lever de la table de poker. Et de tant d'autres encore, qui eux aussi, avaient compris ce qui se cachait derrière sa façade, et repartaient, au grand étonnement de chacun, en ne jurant plus que par lui, malgré la dureté apparente dont il avait parfois fait preuve à leur égard.

Comment avait-elle, comment avaient-ils tous pu être aussi aveugles?

Depuis des années, il consacrait toute sa vie, toute son énergie, à résoudre les cas les plus difficiles, négligeant souvent sa propre santé, risquant même parfois sa vie, il lui arrivait de passer des jours et des nuit entiers sans sortir de l'hôpital. Exigeant, à leur grand dam, la même chose de ses employés, les forçant dans leurs retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin le bon diagnostic… Mais grâce a lui, ils figuraient maintenant parmi les meilleurs médecins de l'hôpital.

Et son acharnement à vouloir trouver LA solution à tout prix, qui les obligeait parfois à lui retirer de force des patients, pour lesquels rien n'était plus possible. Elle mettait, ils mettaient tous ça sur le compte d'un égo démesuré, le faisant se prendre pour Dieu en personne. Lui-même plaisantait souvent sur ce sujet (rechignant d'ailleurs, au nom de sa valeur à faire ses consultations au dispensaire : il n'avait tout de même pas que des qualités!).

Elle comprenait maintenant qu'il ne faisait ça que pour donner le change. Non qu'il ne soit pas conscient de sa propre valeur, mais il ne supportait pas de voir des vies fauchées sans raison apparente et il exorcisait sa douleur en affichant une fausse indifférence orgueilleuse.

Quelque chose lui échappait.

Qu'avait dit Wilson déjà? « Enlevez vos œillères »… Qu'est ce qu'elle avait loupé?

Elle repassait sans cesse dans sa tête la dernière journée de House à l'hôpital. Il était arrivé de bonne humeur, détendu, souriant. Elle avait cru à une provocation après sa sortie de la veille et l'avait d'entrée, fermement remis à sa place. Il l'avait poursuivie toute la journée, essayant de lui arracher une réaction à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle avait pris un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout… Et il avait fini par dépasser les limites.

Et lorsque, hors d'elle, elle avait enfin explosé, il s'était contenté de sourire. Il avait dit quelque chose… Il l'avait encore narguée… narguée?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait dit au juste? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Elle était tellement en colère après qu'il ait annoncé à tout l'hôpital qu'il avait… couché avec elle! Cou-ché-avec-elle! Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'une telle énormité, même lui! Mais il l'avait fait, il avait osé faire ça!

Son inconscient lui soufflait que la solution était là, à portée de la main… Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire?

**…**

Cette nuit là, elle avait eu plus de mal encore que les derniers jours à trouver le repos. Elle s'était enfin décidée à prendre un somnifère, et avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil pesant et agité.

Elle se redressa soudain sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, parfaitement réveillée :

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait habiter ensemble?

La voix de House résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir éclaté d'un rire hystérique, avant de lui asséner « vous êtes viré » et de tourner les talons. Sur le moment, elle n'avait même pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, elle avait juste retenu la provocation de trop.

Mais si ça n'avait pas été une provocation? Si… S'il avait été sincère à ce moment-là? Alors ça voudrait dire…

Qu'il croyait vraiment qu'ils avaient couché ensemble! Et là, tout s'expliquait. Son incompréhension… Son désir de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ses provocations pour amener une réaction de sa part.

Et s'il était sincère… Alors ça voudrait aussi dire… Qu'il avait vraiment envie de vivre avec elle? Parce qu'après tout, même s'il croyait avoir couché avec elle, il aurait aussi bien pu se ficher, ou même être content qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'avait été… Comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, quelques mois plus tôt.

A moins… Qu'il ne se soucie vraiment d'elle… A moins qu'il n'éprouve réellement quelque chose pour elle!

Une bouffée de chaleur monta soudain à son visage. Elle avait l'impression que l'air se raréfiait autour d'elle. Un étau enserrait sa poitrine. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Et soudain quelque chose se brisa et elle put enfin libérer les sanglots qui l'oppressaient. Le visage enfoui dans ses oreillers elle laissait libre cours à toute la peine qui déchirait son cœur.

**…**

A l'autre bout de la ville, Wilson s'endormait sur le lit de House.

**…**

Quelque part du côté de Philadelphie, dans une chambre capitonnée, un gémissement s'élevait dans la nuit.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.**_


End file.
